


Dirty Work

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Flirting, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Getting dirty - by Torino10154</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/15232.html).

Neville swallowed hard and tried to drag his gaze away from Charlie Weasley as he stripped off his vest, using it to wipe off some of the sweat beading on his skin before tossing it aside. Charlie shot him a sideways glance, smiling as Neville fumbled with a plant he was carrying and hurried to look away. When Neville straightened himself out, Charlie was back to digging the next herb bed. The black dragon—Neville really needed to try harder to learn his dragons now that he worked here—inked across Charlie’s back seemed to undulate as the muscles under it flexed and relaxed with the burden of labour; its painted scales shimmering in the summer sun, just like the real thing.

Charlie thrust his spade straight down into the dirt and turned, leaning on the handle and looking straight at Neville. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Charlie’s blue eyes bored into him. Neville couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over Charlie’s muscled arms, especially the other dragon, a Chinese one maybe, curled up on his left upper arm.

“You know how you’ve been going on about the importance of getting these herbs planted quickly before the season’s out?” Charlie asked curiously. Neville just nodded and Charlie grinned. “Well, we might get it done a bit quicker if you gave up admiring my arse during work hours.”

Neville blushed, but knew an opening when he saw it. “What about in leisure hours?”

Charlie’s grin widened and he straightened up, showing his muscled chest—peppered with freckles, sprinkled with ginger hair and perfected with a nipple bar—in its full glory as he approached Neville. “Well, that’s a different matter. It’s nearly five, how about we pack up and take a walk before dinner?”

“I could do with getting cleaned up first.” They both could. Charlie had dirt smeared across his forehead and Neville’s hands were caked in earth and manure.

“Why bother if we’re just going to get dirty again?” Charlie winked. Neville let out a shaky breath, unable to deny the effect Charlie’s words had on him. It had been a while since he’d felt so nervously excited around a guy. “Sorry, I have a habit of being too forward,” Charlie sighed abashedly, “If you’d rather, we could just—”

“Let’s go.”

_Fin_


End file.
